Summer Days
by namine-san
Summary: Contestshipping AU / Every summer, May and her family go on vacation in Johto, and May can't wait for this year's vacation to begin. But this year, her family has decided to visit some old friends in Olivine City and May isn't too psyched to be there. Especially when she meets their son; a quiet boy who at first irritates her to no end, but soon begins to entice her.
1. Chapter 1

_The days were growing warmer in anticipation of the summer season. Each day started a bit sooner, each night arriving later. The silhouettes of people by the beach at sunset were multiplying as each day went by, and the anticipation for a certain annual summer family getaway was growing bigger everyday. Red x's began to appear on the calendar as a spunky, brunette teen began to countdown the days._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_June 20th_

The first day of summer; Kids of all ages leave their schools without looking back as they head towards their long awaited summer vacation. Already you can hear plans for this summer break being tossed around the air by all the students.

On the edge of the street stands a young 16 year old girl with brunette hair and sapphire like eyes in a typical school uniform waiting to be picked up for the last time this school year. Next to her stands a boy of 13 with forest green hair and large glasses resting on his nose.

"Oh, I can't wait for this year's family trip. Max!" The brunette girl says to the boy, "Going back to Johto for the whole summer and being with Grandma and Grandpa! Aren't you excited?"

Max closes his eyes and sighs, a small mushroom-shaped cloud escaping his mouth, "Not really. I don't get how you get all excited to go to the same place every single year, May."

May's eyes narrow at him, "Well, excuse me, little brother, for being excited to see our grandparents!"

"Hey, I love my grandparents as much as the next kid, I just wish we saw more of Johto, not just Goldenrod City."

Before May can say anything, they hear the familiar sound of a truck's horn from around the corner. They turn to see their parent's silver truck with their father Norman in the driver's seat. A Combusken is peeping out from the back window.

May and Max make their way to the car and hop inside, May happily greeting her fire chicken Pokemon.

"How was school, kids?" Norman asks, pulling out onto the road towards their home.

"Fine," both the teens answer simultaneously at the usual daily question. Max is paying attention to May's Combusken while May is looking out the window playing with her hair as she daydreams about the summer that lays ahead of her.

"So, you guys excited for our trip this year?" Norman asks, as if he reads May's mind.

"I AM!" May responds enthusiastically while Max gives a monotone 'Yeah.'

"Good," says Norman, "Because this year should be fun." He sounds as if he's hiding something in his words, but neither Max nor May say anything, as they know their dad always makes things seem like a huge secret.

The car pulls into the driveway of their home where a Treeko is waiting for his master to come home.

"TEEKO!" Max says happily, letting himself out of the car and running straight to the small green lizard that jumps and runs for boy as well.

"We're home!" Norman announces as he opens the screen door of the house, walking into the kitchen where he finds his wife Caroline removing oven mitts from her hands.

"Hi, Mom," May says happily to the tall brunette woman and kisses her cheek.

"How was school, sweetie?" She asks but before May can answer she yells out the window to Max, warning him not to ruin his uniform. May makes her way to her bedroom as her parents engage in a conversation about what's for dinner this evening.

When May enters her room, she immediately throws off her school bag and jacket and they land with a thud on the corner of her bedroom. Combusken follows her.

On her desk sit four pokeballs and she picks one up and throws it in the air. Out pops a large butterfly with colorful wings, large blue eyes and a straw-like mouth that curves at the end.

"Beaauuuutiflyyy," the butterfly shouts as it flies around the room happily, then lands on May's head and greets Combusken, who is seated on the floor across the room.

"You guys excited?" May asks as she strips off her school clothes and being careful not to disturb the butterfly Pokemon perched on her head. Both her Pokemon answer back enthusiastically, mostly because they like seeing their trainer happy. Beautifly flies away from may and lands on her bed frame as May pulls a comfortable tee over her head and then pulls on some loose gym shorts.

"I can hardly wait," May says, landing on her bed, "The long summer days in beautiful Goldenrod, shopping at the department store all day with Grandma, cooking with Grandpa, taking you guys to the park…"

"Flyy!"

"Busken!"

May suddenly gets up from the bed, "I should ask Mom and Dad when we're leaving!" She returns Beautifly into its pokeball and rushes out her room and towards the kitchen, with Combusken following closely behind.

When she arrives at the kitchen, May finds her brother at the table with Norman while Caroline is taking dinner out of the oven.

"Oh, there you are, May," Caroline says, "Be a dear and set the table, please."

May does as she is told and at the same time clears her throat, telling her family she has something on her mind.

"So, Mom, Dad," she starts as she sets the plates on the table, "It's summer."

"Mmhmm.." Caroline responds, placing food in the middle of the table.

"Yes, we can see that, May," Norman replies.

"You know what happens every summer, right?" May continues, placing the last glass on the table then sitting down across from her brother, who is ignoring all of this as he plays with his Treeko who is perched on his shoulder.

Norman chuckles, "I see where this is going. You're talking about our annual trip to your grandparent's house."

"Yes!" May responds as she helps herself to some of the food on the table, "When should I start packing? When exactly are we gonna get there? The department store is waiting for me! Johto is waiting for me!"

Caroline giggles as she sits down next to May, "Should we tell them now, dear?"

Max and May exchange glances.

"I suppose," Norman responds.

"Tell us what?" Max and May say simultaneously.

"Aren't we going to Johto this year anymore?" May asks.

"Oh, we're going to Johto, alright," Norman explains, "But I never said we were going to Goldenrod City, did I?"

"What!?" May and Max exclaim, again at the same time.

"Where are we going, Dad!?" Max asks, finally excited at the thought of this year's vacation.

"Olivine City," both Caroline and Norman say.

"Olivine City!?" the kids exclaim.

"What about Grandma and Grandpa!?" May exclaims, her heart suddenly dropping at the thought of going one year without seeing her beloved grandparents.

"They're in Unova this summer," Caroline explains, "So we're spending our summer this year in a beach house in Olivine City!"

"But we don't know anybody there!" May remarks.

"You don't," Norman clarifies, "But I do. We're staying at a good friend of mine's beach house this whole summer. You guys will love it!"

Max celebrates at the fact that he'll get to see some place else other than Goldenrod City, but May sinks in her seat. There goes her good summer.

* * *

Initially posted this on under the username Shiny_Clefairy. Thought I'd give it a go here. Please tell me if you like it. x


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

May sighs as she zips up the last of her suitcases and hands it to Combusken, who places it with the others at the end of the room.

It's been a week since Norman and Caroline announced that the Maples were in fact heading to Johto this summer, just not their usual spot. Instead of spending the summer in Goldenrod City with their grandparents, they were spending it in Olivine City with a friend of Norman's. A stranger, in May's eyes. Even if he was her dad's close friend, May had never heard about him, never met him, nor did she want to. She had been so excited about seeing her grandparents this year, that the sudden news that it wasn't happening pretty much crushed her. May no longer cares for summer, at least not this year. She already knows it will be her worst summer vacation yet.

"Well, I guess that's it, Combusken," she says and sits on her bed, looking at her fire Pokémon. The fire chicken looks back at her and nods, not knowing exactly what to say. May smiles and grabs her pokeballs from her desk and tosses them all into the air. Four figures pop out from the red and white balls and call out their name at the same time.

Munchlax, Skitty, Beautifly and Bulbasaur all form a line next to Combusken, looking up at their trainer waiting for instructions.

"Alright, guys," May begins, "This year we're going to Olivine City..! Yay..!" She smiles slightly and her Pokémon smile back at her, though they sense the lacking in her voice.

"May!" she hears her brother from the living room, "Come load your bags into the car!" My sighs and grabs one of her suitcases, and walks out the room. Combusken, Munchlax, and Bulbasaur each grab one as well and follow May out the door, with Skitty and Beautifly leading them.

Outside, Norman and Max are loading the last of their bags into the back of the car. Max takes May's bag and loads it as well, while her Pokémon help and start stuffing the last of her things into the car. May sighs and leans against the car, crossing her arms.

"May, stop being such a downer," Norman says as he closes the trunk of the car, "You never know, you might like Olivine City more than Goldenrod!"

"Hah - that's a laugh," May murmurs.

Norman smiles at his daughter. He knows this will be a good summer, and soon so will she.

"Just make sure you get some sleep tonight," he responds, "We have a long trip ahead of us in the morning." With that, Norman, May, Max and the Pokémon head inside the house to prepare for their road trip in the morning.

The trip itself isn't bad at all, aside from the fact that May has to keep all her Pokémon in their poke balls. Occasionally Skitty will pop out and take a nap on May's lap, but the trip is mostly Pokemon-less.

Looking out the window of the car, May knows instantly when they leave Hoenn and enter Johto. Suddenly, there are no more Taillow or Wingull flying around, but instead instead Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Wurmple are scarce and Caterpie and Weedle are abundant. May can hear the howls of Houndour and Growlithe in the background as the car rides through the road winding between the woods.

"Dad, how much longer till we get there?" Max asks, looking up from his PokeNav.

"Not much longer, son," Norman replies, "We're almost entering Goldenrod City."

May's mood rises sharply as she hears the name of the city she loves so much. As if on cue, up ahead the golden skyline of the city is seen at the horizon along with the setting sun from behind the tallest buildings. May smiles and gazes at the city, then falls asleep.

"May, wake up! We're here!"

May sits right up and looks around at her surroundings, which are very unfamiliar to her. Out of her car door she sees the beach, where the dark navy ocean crashes against the shore. The sky is dark and the moon is high above them and where you can see the shadows of flying Pokémon against its bright surface. The night is peacefully quiet, only the sound of the beach can be heard.

"We're here?" May says, getting out of the car. She walks up to her brother, who is stretching from the long car ride.

"Yep!" he answers, "The beach house is over there." He points to a large, white house up on a cliff by the side of the beach. The house is huge, two stories with a balcony. It's gated by a white fence and May can see that there is a large swimming pool next to the house, accompanied by a smaller, also white pool house. May almost gets chills-it's been a while since she's seen such a beautiful building.

One of the windows on the second story shows that the light in that room is on, and May notices the figure of a person leaning on the windowsill and staring out into the ocean. The silhouette seems to be of a male, and May sees him look down to where her and her family are, then disappear from the window. The light goes off.

"Come on, kids," Caroline says before May can mention it to anyone, "Let's go ring the door bell."

The family makes their way up the stairway built into the side of the cliff leading up to the beach house. When they arrive huffing and breathing heavily at the top of the cliff, the porch light of the house goes on. The front door opens and reveals a man about the same age as Norman. He has green hair, slicked back with a few stray hairs resting on his forehead. His eyes are dark brown, but are mostly hidden behind a pair of thick glasses. He wears a cotton, white tank with green pajama bottoms. Behind him is a woman of the same age with long, blonde hair, almost white. She's of fair skin with piercing, emerald eyes. She wears a long, white night-gown.

"Norman!" The green-haired man exclaims, "I thought it was you I heard out here. It's about time!"

"It's been a while, Mark," Norman responds, walking up to the man and shaking his hand.

"It sure has," Mark says.

"Kids!" Norman says, turning to May and Max, "This is Mark Hayden. We were best friends in school."

"Hello!" May and Max say, greeting their father's old friend with a smile.

"It's so nice to see you again," Caroline says, "You, too, Cecilia!"

The blonde woman smiles at Caroline and says, "It's been far too long!"

"Well, come on in!" Mark says, "Let's get you settled"

Finally, all the Maples' belongings are inside the house and in their respective bedrooms, and they sit in the living room for a while, the adults reminiscing of the good old days, while Max and May nod off on the couch.

After a good hour or two, Cecilia finally interrupts the nostalgia with, "You guys should rest. It's been a long trip, we can catch up tomorrow."

"You're right," Norman says and stands up to stretch. He glances over at Max who is fast asleep on the couch. May is well on her way there.

"The kids seem to be on it already," he says with a sense of humor in his voice.

Norman carries Max off to his bedroom, and after being woken by Caroline, May walks up the stairs to her bedroom. She's so sleepy that she doesn't even bother to look up, keeping her tired eyes fixed on her feet. Right before turning into the hallway that leads to the room she's staying in, she feels herself bump into someone coming out of a bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry," May says, finally looking up, only to lock eyes with deep, emerald ones staring right back at her. He's a boy about May's age, maybe a year older. He has green hair, much like Mark's, but his is long, and draped over his eyes. The boy is shirtless, only wearing dark blue pajama bottoms. May blushes at the sigh of his sculpted stomach. The boy looks at May for a moment, his eyes wandering from her neck, to her lips to her eyes.

"It's okay," he says simply, and walks down the hallway into a room right across from May's bedroom. May stays in her spot for a while, waiting for her red cheeks to return to their normal color before finally going into her bedroom.

* * *

I'm just gonna say right now that if you've read this before, you probably saw it at the Serebii Forums! I posted it there before under the username Shiny_Clefairy and now its here. Enjoy x


End file.
